


Past Tense

by animefan419



Category: Ben 10 Series, Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-14 07:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefan419/pseuds/animefan419
Summary: AU: Five years after Thonos’s infamous finger snap, it has become a race against time for fragments of the infinity stones before time runs out and Peter Parker and friends are wiped out of existence for good. Will Peter’s new friends be able to save them before it is too late?





	1. The Infinity Stones

Some people can handle the fact that they have been transported to a fictional world and some people can’t. Take today for instance. Today, I recently witnessed The vanished capture a mentally ill person. There were other witnesses as well and those people were my two friends Ben Tennyson and his partner Rook Blonko. Who are The Vanished you ask? Well, The Vanished are a group of vigilantes who were victimized by Thano’s finger snap. They help people cope with the fact that they are in another world and they consist of; Black Panther, Wasp, Dr. Strange, Groot, Peter Quill, Drax and Gamora: the deadliest woman in our galaxy.

Then there is me: Peter Parker and unfortunately I am among the vanished. As for why I said that this was world is fictional world, it was because I used to be a fan of a show called Ben 10 back in the day. There were many things that I have not told my friend. For example, I have never told my friend about the Thanos incident, the fact that I have spider powers and that said friend is supposed to be a fictional character. Speaking of, Rook was a little shocked when he saw how violent Drax was. Drax even pinned the poor guy to the ground. Luckily, Dr. Strange was able to capture the escapee before he seriously got hurt. Still, the violence displayed was brutal and I winced when I saw that Drax fought the guy and he fought back.

“That’s the problem with new heroes.” Said Ben slurping down a Mr. Smoothie. “They always think that they know what they are doing.” I arched an eyebrow surprised that he would say something like that.

“Ah, I see you point but it looks like the “new heroes” you speak of have it under control.” Replied Rook who voiced his concern. I then nodded my head agreeing with the alien.

I knew who they were so I decided to speak up and said,“I wouldn’t really call them noobs because they seemed experienced to me.” After that I slurped down a Mr. Smoothie as well. Rook then shivered in disgust since Ben and I were doing this at the same time. However, what I didn’t expect was Dr. Strange walking up to me and saying,“Mr. Parker, it is good to see you again.” As a result I stopped biting my straw and looked up.

“Thanks and it is nice to see you again as well. By the way, why was that guy trying to run away from you?” I asked now curious. Although I knew the answer but I wanted Ben and Rook to know the reason too. I knew that these people weren’t bad guys.

“He’s being taken to the mental hospital. By the way Peter, you are due for your yearly check up.” I groaned when the magician said this. That was the one thing I didn’t want him to say.

“Peter, I had no idea that you were mentally ill.” I groaned even louder when Rook said this.

“Yeah, neither did I.” Said Ben who looked at me suspiciously while I put my hand up in defense to show him that I was just as surprised as he was.

“Sorry guys but that kind of thing is a bit personal and I have been discharged years ago. I was never mentally insane but the people who worked over there just wanted to check to make sure that I was okay.” I explained.

“How long ago was that?” Ben said still upset that I never told him.

“A couple weeks before we met.” I answered truthfully. This part was true because after being discharged from the mental hospital, I had nowhere to go so I ended up having to camp out at a cave for a week and believe it or not, it was actually No Watch Ben who convinced me to spend the summer with the Tennyson family. Not that I was going to tell him that. At least not yet because that would be awkward especially when you realized that you have become a ten year old once more. Mentally I am twenty but I was glad that Ben decided to let it drop once he saw that it was an uncomfortable topic for me.

Ben knew that I really wanted to avoid explaining myself further and I was grateful that he caught on. The next thing that we knew was that we were all wandering around in Undertown and ever since the reveal, things became a bit awkward between the three of us. Ben then pulled Rook away from me but thanks to my enhanced hearing, I could tell that both Ben and Rook were concerned for me.

“So you met Peter out in the middle of a forest?”

“Yeah and it was at the same time I found the Omnitrix. He had old bruises when I found him. Honestly, I thought that it was because his parents hated him or something. Now I am starting to think that it was probably something else.” I was still listening in to their conversation but I was glad that they didn’t know that I could hear them.

“Ah, I could understand why you would think that.” It was clear that Rook was worried for my well being as well. We kept walking until we stumbled upon Pakmar’s store. I was shocked to see the stare that it was in.

“I wonder who would do something like this.” Ben said scratching his head since he knew that it wasn’t him this time. I knew that he has recked the store before so I also knew that Ben would never go that far. I was standing in front of a window and even moved out of the was in order to point out the obvious. Ben then smiled sheepishly feeling embarrassed about asking an obvious question. It even had some wording that said “Deadpool wuz Here” spray painted on the window. Honestly, I thought that it was incredibly stupid that Deadpool spelled was with a “z”. Despite the spelling error, I was actually shocked to see that it was Deadpool of all people would pull off a stupid stunt like that. As a result I was unamused and had a bored expression on my face.

“Peter, I can tell by your expression that you have seen this happen many times before.” Rook said clearly concerned for me. “Would you mind telling me what is bothering you?”

“More like who is bothering me.” I corrected. “This prank was definitely HIS work. Not only that but the prankster is stupid and annoying. He a mercenary and Hard to kill because he has a healing factor. Word of advice: sometimes, it’s easier to just tune him out.” I explained. As if on cue, Deadpool himself decided to pop out of nowhere.

“Hey buddy! Long time no see!” Deadpool said hugging me while giving me a nuggie at the same time. I was uncomfortable and I was failing miserably by trying to break free from the merc’s bone crushing hug.

“Ugh, Deadpool.” I said dryly. At the same time, I was relieved that he finally let go. However, what I did not realize was that I was getting blank looks from both Ben and Rook.

“Aww, admit it. You miss me.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Aww Pety, you wound me! Are you saying that we are not friends after all we been through?” Ben snickered at the nickname the mercenary gave me. I squirmed in pain because Deadpool gave me another bone crushing hug.

“Uh, did you forget that you nearly blew me up a few times during our last mission together.” I protested.

“It was an accident.” I shook my head when he said this. “Besides, I need a favor from you guys. I think that it had something to do with the infinity stones.” The next thing I knew was that I found myself pushing Deadpool away from the crime scene. However, that wasn’t until Pakmar shooed us out first.

“No, no, no, no, no. I am not going to be dragged into another one of your shenanigans. Not this time. Especially now that we both have Fury watching us like a hawk after what happened last time.” I soon found myself carrying Deadpool until I spotted a nearby river and threw him in it.

“Fine, I know when I am not needed but you will regret when we all vanish out of existence!” Deadpool said before swimming away and I rolled my eyes when he said this knowing that the infinity stones were destroyed.

“So… Pety?” Ben asked giving out a toothy smile while I ignored him. I knew that he was never going to let this one go and as if on cue Pakmar himself saw the mess and shooed us out of the store. After being shooed out of the store, we all agreed to go back to Mr. Smoothie. Ben, as usual, was slurping down the cup that contained another weird flavor.

“So how come you never try any of the flavors I like?” Ben asked trying to lighten up the mood. He didn’t like seeing me look so upset and I thought that it was nice that he cares.

“Because Ben, those flavors are gross and I only get the normal flavors.” I replied while playfully sticking out my tongue at my friend. We laughed while playfully punching each other on the shoulder. While this was going on, I felt bad for Rook because it seemed that he felt like the third wheel of the group. All of a sudden, we heard a cry for help but I was able to pinpoint the location because of my super hearing. It was coming from inside the shop inside the janitor closet. I then told them were the cry was coming from and my two friends followed me.

“Miles Morales?” I asked out loud and was confused over the fact he was tied up. I was even more confused at to why he was even here in the first place. The next thing we all knew was that he vanished into thin air. Ben on the other hand was the only one who was not shocked by the outcome.

“What was that about?” Ben asked equally confused and Rook nodded his head wanting to know the same thing.

“That was Miles Morales and he’s from another dimension. He looked scared it looks like he’s in flux.” I explained but Ben was still confused. “The universe is trying to put him back to where he belongs.” I said explaining it even further while the shapeshifter made a circle with his mouth indicating that he understood what I was trying to say. That was when I saw that my arm was in flux as well. I panicked once I saw it and when my two friends saw it, they panicked as well.

“Peter, are you in flux? Does that mean that you are from another universe too?” Rook asked who was worried for my well being. I sighed because that was when I knew that one of my secrets are out.

“I know this looks bad but yes, I am from another dimension.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Sorry Ben, I wanted to tell you during that road trip six years ago but I never had the nerve to. Back then I was traumatized, heck I am still traumatized after all the crazy stuff that happened before meeting you. Believe me, you would be too if you were nearly wiped out of existence. That’s why those superheroes we saw earlier are called The Vanished. They are from my universe.” I ranted.

“And that Deadpool character?” Rook asked out of concern.

“Questionable.” I replied. That was when Ben had an idea as an effort to calm me down. Unfortunately seeing that grin on Ben’s face made me a bit nervous. What I didn’t expect was for Ben to take me over to Gwen and Kevin’s college. I then calmed down only because I was curious to see how Kevin would react since the only time we met was when we were still ten years old. 

The reason, he doesn’t know about me is that I graduated from college early. Ben must have figured that I needed to relax and I knew that he wasn’t wrong in that department because right now I was a nervous wreck. Luckily, we were planning on meeting at the college campus anyway since Ben has been wanting me to get reacquainted with Kevin for a while. When we saw them, it appeared that they were both having some lunch. Kevin and I then saw each other face to face and I became nervous when he gave me an angry glare.

“Hi Peter! Long time no see.” I was shocked by the greeting thinking that he was still mad at me even though I knew that he changed. “So you look like you have something on you mind. Do you want to tell me what is “bugging” you?” Kevin said laughing at his own pun. Outside of our circle of friends, Kevin was the only one that knew about my powers since the last time we fought. I only gave him an eye roll as a response.

“It wasn’t funny eleven years ago and it is not funny now.”

“I thought that it was pretty. Anyway, are there any problems with you know what?” Kevin then gave me the signal with his hand. In fact, it was the very hand motion I used whenever I try to release webbing from my web shooters. Ben on the other hand, had no idea that he was talking about that but he still had an idea of what the former villain meant.

“You told Kevin and not me?” Ben whined.

“No he didn’t. It was kind of obvious and I figured it out on my own.” Kevin admitted.

“You told Kevin and not me?” Ben complained.

“Yes, is that all you can think about?” I asked and the teen nodded his head. We then started to walk until we reached the teacher’s lounge and I was shocked to find that Nick Fury himself was waiting for us. There were even several people from The Vanished that were there as well and an orange tabby lazily sat on top of a nearby table. I then realized what the cat actually was when Ben decided to go near it.

“Aren’t you the sweetest thing.” Said Ben in a baby voice and was even making googly eyes at it. That was when my spider sense kicked in and I finally spoke up and said,“Ben that is not a cat, it’s a flurgan and I wouldn’t go near that thing if I were you.” I warned but I was not surprised that Ben didn’t listen despite my protest. I then sighed in relief once I realized that the creature actually liked Ben.

“Guys, this is Director Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. Think of them as the plumbers of my world.” I introduced and Ben finally snapped back to reality. Fury then glared at Ben after they shook hands. “So… any reason why we are here?” I asked out of curiosity. 

“I am sure that you realize the situation by now but I am going to keep it brief: anyone who has come to this universe is in a flux state because the infinity stones are shattered. It will only be a matter of time before we are wiped out of existence permanently. That is why I sent Deadpool to fetch you. Although I am sure that you remember Thanos and his finger snap.” Fury said looking at me directly.

“Wait a minute? You were the one who sent that weirdo?” I asked shocked to know that the spy would do this. In fact, I was so surprised that I thought that I felt my was nearly hitting the ground.

“It was the only way to get your attention.”

“Yeah but did you really have to bring that idiot?” I fumed only to get another surprise when the mercenary appeared out of nowhere. I was shocked to the core when he touched my shoulders.

“Is that how you really feel about me? I’m wounded.” I tried to get away because he was now invading my personal bubble. “You managed to make friends who have a comic, is apart of an online video game, had his own video games and have four tv shows if you include the reboot. Now that I think about it there are some fanfictions where Ben is sent into universes of other cartoons and anime by Professor Paradox. A bit cliche if you ask me. 

Don’t even get me started on the Gwen and Ben shippers because that is both illegal and disgusting.” My eye began to twitch, mostly because he was my personal space was being invaded. I really didn’t need the guy to start a rant about the Ben 10 fandom.

“I do understand why Peter would think that this guy is annoying.” Said Rook who was now pitting me. I then turned to the flurgan who had a hungry look in its’ eye. Deadpool then saw this and backed away which I was grateful for. Fury then cleared his throat as an effort to gain everyone’s attention.

“Now that introductions are out of the way. We need to find the shattered pieces of the infinity stones before time runs out… permanently.” Said Fury and at that point on, I knew that this was going to be one heck of an adventure!


	2. Mysteries of the Past: Part One

6 years ago... 

In an RV, we see a young Ben Tennyson arguing with a young Gwen. There was also a young Peter Parker who somehow got caught in one of these arguments. While the two were busy arguing, Peter tried his best to speak up but was cut off every time. Grandpa Max was still driving the RV and even he was beginning to get annoyed. Peter on the other hand, just stood there watching.

“Did not!”

“Did too!”

“Did not!”

“Did too!”

“Dweeb!” 

“Dofus!” Peter groaned and fell to the floor, since he was so tired of their endless bickering. Not only that, the spidering never got the chance to ask them what the fight was all about. That was when the RV came to a full stop. That was when all three kids turned around to see that they were parked next to a house.

“Ben, Gwen, you two better be on your best behavior when we visit the McPherson’s for the weekend. Peter, you are in charge and Ben no alien business. I mean it.” This lead to more complaining leading to a very confused Peter Parker.

“Wait a minute? The McPhersons? They are cool and are but their son Dexter is so lame…” This surprised Peter a bit because he has played the rerelease of Fusionfall in the past and he has always pictured those being friends. Guess not everything on the internet is true but that was when the spiderling had an idea and an evil smile crept onto Peter’s face which made Gwen worry. Max rang the doorbell and Dee Dee, who was Dexter’s sister answered it.

“Hello Max, Ben and Gwen but who’s this?” Dee Dee asked out of curiosity. Peter stared at her in horror because it looked as though she wanted to hug him and pinched his cheeks which she did. Of course this surprised him because she was so fast that his spider sense didn’t warn him on to. As a result, both cousins watched poor Peter and his misfortune in complete horror. “He is so… cute!” 

“Poor Peter.” Ben said feeling bad for his friend who just received a death hug from Dee Dee. Luckily, Peter was able to break free thanks to his super strength. Once, Dee Dee dropped the kid, he gasped for air.

“Aww, he is sooo cute! Where did you find him?”

“Out in the middle of the forest.” Ben answered looking a bit annoyed. “Can we come in now?” Ben asked impatiently while Dee Dee being Dee Dee was oblivious of Ben’s mood. Aside from that, Ben was just glad that his friend was okay. Grandpa Max on the other hand, gave Ben a warning stare once they were inside the house.

“Mom, dad! The Tennysons are here and they brought a friend!” Dee Dee yelled at the top of her lungs. As if on cue, the two adults rushed over to greet them with Dexter following behind them. Things were now silent until Ben said,“I’m bored so I think that I am going to visit the neighbors for awhile.” So Ben did and Peter followed despite his protests. 

Peter followed Ben toThe neighbor's house and was surprised to see that there was a familiar treehouse in the backyard. Sure the show wasn’t around when he was a kid but he was a sucker for the classics. Apparently, Ben was grabbing Peter by the arm the entire time. Inside the treehouse were five kids. This first one was bald, wore a red sweater, brown shoes and a pair of shades. The second kid, wore an old timer pilot uniform complete with a blue shirt and brown overalls. He was also the largest of the five and his helmet had the number two written in the middle.

The next one, wore a green sweater and her sleeves looked as though they covered her hands. She had long black hair, black stockings and white tennis shoes shoes. The one sitting next to her had his arms folded. He had blond hair and wore an orange sweater. Then there was the fifth member of the group. She was an African American who wore a light blue shirt, had her hair braided, wore shorts, had a red baseball cap that seemed bigger than her face, wore black shorts and had white sandals that were bigger than her own feet. They appeared to be observing a rock until Ben smashed the door open while dragging his friend along with him.

“Do you ever knock?” The one wearing the red sweater said sounding a bit annoyed.

“Never in this kind of situation Nigel.” Ben admitted while Peter was happy to have his hand free. He shivered due to the fact that so many people touched him against his will today. That was when the blond walked noticed Peter and walked up to him.

“New friend?” The kid asked.

“Yeah, I found him out in the middle of the woods. There was this huge forest fire and you know the rest.” Ben said. “You remember that news story about a bunch of kids who somehow went missing and lost their parents? Well, he’s one of those kids.”

“Peter Parker.”

“Wally but you can call me Number Four. I still think that the crudy story is a bunch of nonsense. Kids don’t just appear out of nowhere. I heard from some fellow Kids Next Door operative that these “missing children” are actually teenagers in disguise! Ha! I can’t believe that someone is dumb enough to beleive that crudy story but you seem like a cool kid to hang out with and I think that it is nice that Ben made a friend. It’s better than having him bothering us every year.”

“It’s not my fault that Dexter’s boring.” Ben said defending himself. “So, what are you guys looking at?” The shapeshifter asked out of curiosity. Peter on the other hand only blinked. Nigel then brought the two over to a table and that was when Peter saw a familiar object. In fact, he saw it back from when he was a kid.

“This thing. It fell from space and we are trying to figure out a way to get rid of it. The only clue we got was when Cookie sang, it nearly exploded.” Nigel explained. The rock then opened revealing that there was a stone inside a crystal ball.

“I said that I was sorry.” The girl in the green sweater replied feeling a bit insulted.

“We know that it wasn’t your fault Cookie.”

“Thanks Abigale.” That was when Peter’s phone rang. The crystal began to vibrate once more and the ringtone on his phone began to play Everything is Awesome. Peter knew that he was in trouble now because smartphones weren’t invented yet. That was when his “Parker Luck” decided to kick in when Wally discovered the phone. The phone was snatched right out of his hand while a curious Number Four fiddled with it. The stone began to vibrate but luckily, Number One figured out how to turn it off and gave it back to Peter. 

The rock stopped vibrating and everyone sighed in relief. Peter then thank the child agent who gave Number Four an angry glare. The next thing he did was give him a lecture about how he shouldn’t take people’s things without asking. Still, Peter was glad that no one asked him about his phone. The chubby kid then put on a pair of oven mitts and stored it in a safe.

“Nice thinking Hoagie.”

“Thanks Number One.” 

“It was nice meeting you Peter and Ben, I am glad that you brought your friend over because I think that he is just what the Kids Next Door needs.” Nigel said once Hoagie left.

“What about me? Can I join?”

“No, you are easily distracted. Just bring Peter with you tomorrow.”

“Aww man!” Ben whined. “I want to fight adults too.” That was when Ben saw that Peter was already gone. The ten year old then waved goodbye and went to find his friend. Luckily, he was back at the McPherson household where the family was eating dinner.

It was quiet and Ben was upset that Sector V turned him down again. The real reason why Ben was so obsessed with the Kids Next Door was because his thought that it would be a great operatunity to make new friends. In reality, he didn’t care about fighting adults because he already does that on a daily basis.

“What’s the matter Ben? That fancy kid club rejected you again?” Max asked out of concerned after seeing how Ben was not acting like his usual self. Ben only stared at his food. 

“Does anyone feel like watching Little Butler?” Dee Dee asked as an effort to lighten up the mood. However, the only one who was excited about the idea was Peter. The only one who was against it was Dexter. As soon as he heard that, Dexter ran off and both cousins follow. They kept following him until the two cousins discovered his secret laboratory. The bookshelf was open so it was easy to get inside. 

“So… why so panicky all of a sudden?” Ben asked unphased about the fact that the child of his family friend had a secret lab.

“Dee Dee! Get out of my laboratory!” Dexter said not realizing that his older sister was not present at the moment. “Apologies, force of habit and to answer your question, the reason why I suddenly freaked out like that is because of that show. My folks are obsessed with it and I think that your friend might get addicted to it as well. I even had to confiscate the tape.” 

“What’s so bad about a tape? It’s just a dumb tv show.” Gwen pointed out.

“It’s just not any tape, I theorize that this tape is used for mind control. The show is supposed to be aimed for young children and I beleive that whoever is behind the mind control wants to enslave the entire child population. I have several suspects of who might want to do this and the suspect who is on top of my list is Father.”

“You think that your own dad is behind this?”

“No Gwen, he didn’t mean his own father. He meant that the villain’s name is Father.”

“How was I supposed to know that was what he meant. I am not into the Kids Next Door like you are Doofus!” Gwen accused and pointed her index finger at her cousin who stuck his tounge out in return.

“Dweeb!” This went on for several minutes until Dexter walked away and went back to work. The next day, Ben was shocked to see that Peter was glued to the tv. That was when he saw that it was a Little Butler marathon. Ben was a bit concerned for his friend and he tried several times trying to get his friend away from the tv. The shapeshifter gave up and accidentally bumped into Dexter who just so happened to be spying on Peter.

“It’s no use Benjamin because it appears that your friend has already fallen victim.”

“Yeah, I can see why you had to throw that tape out. It’s kind of creepy if you ask me.” Ben replied while watching his friend who was now glued to the tv.

“If that is the case than I have a proposal: you help me investigate this matter and we can find a way to free your friend from the hypnosis.” 

“You can count me in! If I help you take down a big time villain like Father than the Kids Next Door will have no choice but to let me join!”

“You’re into the Kids Next Door?”

“Yeah and they won’t let me join because they think that I get easily distracted.”

“I must admit that it’s a terrible execuse because I know you and if you put your mind to it, you always get the job done when it comes down to it. Just between you and me, I wanted to join the Kids Next Door. You know how that have a Moon Base? They have it because I made the blueprints.” Dexter admitted. Ben then back away because the child scientist seemed really angry at the moment.

The next day, Peter was still watching the tv until Gwen came in still in her pajamas. Thankfully, Peter was able to snap out of it once she called out to him.

“What happened?”

“Don’t you remember? You were glued to the television all day yesterday.”

“Honestly, it was all a blur. I can’t remember a thing. Where’s Ben?”

“I don’t know because last I heard they he and Dexter said that they were going to get someone.” Gwen said shrugging her shoulders. Peter on the other hand, became worried because he was hoping that they wouldn’t do what he thinks that they were going to do. Against his better judgement, he decided to find the two. Meanwhile, Ben and Dexter were sneaking around a mansion. Thaw was until Peter appeared out of nowhere, startling the two.

“Guys, you need to stop before you regret what you are about to do.” Peter warned.

“Ah, it is god to see that you are finished watching your program but I am afraid that Ben and I have some unfinished business with Father.” Dexter replied in a thick Russian accent. He then stared at the Mutant while he pushed back his glasses.

“Wait a minute? Are you going to kill him?” Peter asked now worried while Ben’s eyes widen in shock once he heard this.

“Not quite but I am planning on running a few tests on Father back at my laboratory and I can assure you that they will be… very painful. Still, I can also assure you that they won’t be painful enough to kill him.”

“No Dexter, that’s worse! Leave right now before you regret it!” Said Peter who now sounded desperate. Ben on the other hand, was about to activate the Omnitrix but Peter used a hand motion to stop him from doing so. Things were quiet until Peter accidentally tripped over a booby trap. His spider sense were ringing like crazy as a result. The trio ducked and ran inside the house once they saw that the door was open.

“Okay we really need to get the heck out of here.” Said Peter.

“Why are you obsessed with this? He’s a villain.” Dexter argued back.

“It still doesn’t give you the right to torture him in your laboratory. Great now, I’m doing it.” Peter ranted.

“Why do you care?”

“Because I nearly made the same mistake and it cost the life of my Uncle Ben. I don't know what I was thinking at the time but when I found the guy, I had him cornered. He was just as scared as I was when I saw him. I could have finished the job right then and now but instead I walked away.”

“Okay, that got dark. I never thought that you would be that kind of person.” Ben pointed out as an effort to lighten up the mood. All of a sudden the lights turned out and Father himself appeared out of the shadows.

“Well look at what we have here. Two Kids Next Door wannabes and a strangler. I know all about your little secret because I know that you aren’t supposed to exist. You are supposed to be dead as far as I’m concerned.” Father said taunting the teen turned kid. 

“I know but I am not bothered by it because I am still alive and breathing.

“Who cares and as long as you are here the main timeline would be screwed up.”

“Well, I haven’t worried about that then so I am not going to worry about it now and if something is wrong with the timestream than I can just fix it right back up.” Said Peter who recently dodged a punch from Father while performing a backflip. When Ben saw this he cheered for his friend leaving Dexter speechless. All of a sudden, Peter pulled out his phone and had it play a certain song on his playlist.

“This is Garnet, back together and I’m never going down at the hands of the likes of you because I’m so much better and every part of me is saying go get ‘er. The two of us ain’t going to follow your rules. Come at me with your fancy tools. Let’s go just me and you. Let’s go just one on two.” Peter sang in order to focus. Ben cheers while Dexter was confused.

“Go ahead and try and hit me if you’re able! Can’t you see that my relationship is stable? I can see you hate the way we intermingle but I think that you are just mad ‘cause you’re single and you are not going to stop what we made together. We are going to stay like this forever. If you break us apart we’ll just come back newer and we’ll always be twice the gem that you are!” Peter continued to fight Father while Dexter was intrigued by the song that the spiderling continued singing.

“It appears that the mind control did not work on Peter for some reason.”

“That’s probably because he has stronger willpower.”

“Correct Benjamin. Researchers say that you can not use mind control to force someone to do something that they don’t want to do. In fact, their mind has to be open to the idea.” Dexter explain while Peter’s singing could be heard in the background. Father then attacked the two out of nowhere only to be rescued by Peter who had to dodge a couple of fireballs in order to get to them. The fire nearly hit them but Peter used his entire body to shield them.

“This is who we are, this is who I am and if you think that you can stop me than you need to think again. ‘Cause I am feeling, one that will never end. I won’t let you hurt my planet and I won’t let you hurt my friends.” Sang Peter who continued to shield the two from the fire.

“I have a question. Why did Peter sang two and not three? Ben asked out of curiosity.

“I believe that when he sang two, it is meant to represent the friendship between you and Peter.” Dexter hypotheses while Ben nodded in agreement. The two then had two think fast as an effort to help Peter.

“Go head and hit me if you’re able! Can’t you see that our relationship is stable? I know you think that I am something that you are not afraid of, ‘cause you think that you’ve seen what I’m made of! Well I am even more than the two of them! Everything they care about is what I am! I am their, fury, I am their patience, I am a conversation.” Peter sang and the next thing everyone knew was that the mansion began to shake and Peter stopped singing.

That was when the trio knew that they had to run. Father on the other hand, was knocked unconscious. Without a thought, Peter grabbed Father before they left. Once outside, the group saw that the entire mansion collapsed. Luckily, the group also saw that the Delightful Children from Down the Lane made it out on time as well. They stared at the group and it was easy to understand why they were upset. The next thing that happened was that the entire Kids Next Door Police Force arrived at the scene.

“Wow, the KND Response Team is fast.” Peter pointed out after watching Father being taken away in a KND police car.

“That’s because I called them Peter.” Said Dexter while Peter himself sighed in relief.

“Oh thank goodness, for a moment I thought that you were going to -” 

“Thanks for the tip Mr. McPherson and I will be sure to send word of you success.”

“Oh my gosh! You’re Number 85 and you are the head police chief of the Kids Next Door!” Said Ben which surprised Peter since he was not used to seeing Ben act like a fanboy. 

“In the flesh and I will be sure to end Father… permanently.”

“So you're going to kill him? I thought that you were just going to send him to prison or something. That’s why I called in the first place.”

“Sorry Dexter but Father is too dangerous to be kept around in public.”

“But that just seems… barbaric. Does Sector V know about this?”

“Nah, those guys are too dumb to even notice. If I were you, I’d keep an eye on that Peter kid over there because there are some KND scientists who believe that he is actually a teenager.” Number 85 said whispering into Dexter’s ear. Not too long after, the KND police force was gone. Dexter was guilty and the Delightful Children was nowhere to be seen and the young genius figured that they probably went after Father. Dexter called out for Peter only to see that he was gone.

The only one that was with Dexter was Ben and he was just as confused as he was. However, as it turned out Peter snuck onto a police car that was headed to the Moon Base. Luckily, his suit was repaired and it shrunk with him when he came to this world so here he was wearing a Spider-Man spacesuit. Peter soon found himself inside and that was when he saw a oranged haired girl scolding Number 85. She had a thick Scottish accent and wore traditional Scottish clothing.

“Are you an idiot? You can’t do that!” She was furious.

“But Number 365, we finally caught Father and we have to end him before he hurts anybody else!” Number 85 argued back but it looked like the leader of the KND did not want to hear any of it. Not to long after, Peter soon found himself crawling inside one of the vents while listening to the conversation. Beneath him, he saw that the Delightful Children were sneaking around the place as well. They saw Peter inside the vent and told them to be quiet which they agreed to. Once the coast was clear, they met up in the main headquarters.

“So what do we do now?” The Delightful Children asked simultaneously. Not a moment to soon, Peter gave them a hand motion telling them to be quiet. They obeyed and Peter took charge. When Peter was a kid, he remembered seeing this show online as a kid so he had a little information to work with but he eventually found the cell where they were holding Father. Peter sighed once he realized that the entire place was booby trapped.

“Try not to freak out.” Peter said before climbing on the wall. There were lasers everywhere and Peter easily crawled through them all. The Delightful Children said nothing once the mutant turned off the alarm. Once Peter thought that it was safe, he motioned them all to come closer. Finally, they found Father’s actual cell and Peter used his bare hands to break the cell door open. This of course surprised Father.

“You came to help me?” Father asked both surprised and confused.

“Of course and I won’t stoop down to their level and let them you know.”

“But why?” Father asked and out of the shadows came Number 85. He then clapped his hands slowly for a dramatic effect. That was when Peter knew that they were in trouble.

“Number 85?”

“Hello Peter.”

“Harry Osborn?”

“Surprised to see me traitor?”

“Harry, you need to stop this before you go too far.”

“Why should I believe you? Were you there when Spider-Man killed my father?”

“Spider-Man did not kill your father, he suicided and fell off a building.”

“Siding with a criminal and that spacesuit prove that you still are on his side. I can’t believe that you would stoop low enough to help several. It’s your Uncle Ben all over again and because of you, people will get hurt.”Harry snarled while said villain were confused by the outcome.

“Harry what happened to you? We used to be friends.”

“Not anymore and everything is your fault!” Harry accused. Luckily, they were rescued by Granpa Max and the Rust Bucket which apparently slammed through a brick wall. There were even other Kids Next Door Members waiting outside ready to arrest Harry and the others.

“Guess I really need to watch where I am going.” Grandpa said wondering how he managed to break a wall that heavy. Five years later, Peter finally shook his head because he was having a flashback. Ben knew that Peter liked to sing to he suggested to go out for some burgers and karaoke. However, what they didn’t expect was to find that the same Harry Osborn from five years ago was there too.

“Okay boy’s no fighting and if you absolutely have to then save the frustration for the stage. Which means, I challenge you to a sing off and the song will be Childish War by Rin and Len Kagurami. Both teens then looked at each other since neither of them have even heard the song before. That was when Ben got a good look at the girl. She had blond hair with pink hair dye at the bottom. She also wore a pink Deadpool jacket and a black shirt underneath. She even wore black yoga pants and white tennis shoes.

Harry on the other hand only growled in frustration. He wanted to run up the stage and punch Peter but was stopped by an older Number Five who shook her head. The rest of Sector V came in as well to stop Harry from escaping. He then growled in frustration as a result. 

“Harry, I don’t know what happened to you but you changed. This friendship is over until you get your act together.” Peter said equally frustrated. Ben then patted the teen’s shoulder as an effort to comfort him. He even ordered some smoothies as an effort to cheer the mutant up.

“So do you feel better about Harry?” Ben asked out of concern.

“A little but I should have known that he was a jerk sooner. I think that he got jealous when I started hanging out with a guy named Ned but I think that it is nice to know who my real friends are. Without question, Peter pulled his two friends into a group hug. Still, Peter has a long way to go and that was when he realized that he had an infinity shard to win.


End file.
